Karma the Enlightened One (Emptylord)
is... the best champion ever. Abilities * Now utilizes instead of . * Goals: ** Karma is the Sacrificial Enchanter - using her own health to spare her allies. ** Karma now bonds with her allies once more and possess a shield bomb that promotes aggressive positioning. ** Karma's ultimate now has more of an ultimate power-spike through a secondary gating mechanic, rather than being available from 0:00 and consequently having the power of a basic ability. * Predicted Balance Issues: ** Karma building tank to mitigate Gathering Fire and Focused Resolve, rather than AP to maximize on Soul Flare's recovery. Maximum-health based energy generation prevents Health or Resistance purchases, although Warmog's might still be desirable. ** Gathering Fire and Soul Flare could become too binary, with a suceeding Karma constantly out-healing the cost of her kit while a behind Karma never heals enough. ** Following on from above: Soul Flare might be used solely to undo damage and never for its awesome damage, making it so that damage never sticks to her. Perhaps the heal should scale with enemies hit? Karma gains for every that she takes in damage, up to 100. OR |description2 = Karma gains for every that she takes in damage. This is increased to for damage she takes through Focused Resolve. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = Should this exclude minion damage? }} Karma fires a burst of energy that detonates upon hitting an enemy, dealing 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 magic damage to all nearby enemies. The radius of Inner Flame is increased based on her . |leveling = |cost = No Cost |costtype = |cooldown = 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma forms a tether with the target ally for 3 seconds, as well as shielding herself by 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 . The shield is increased based on her . |description2 = While the tether , 75 % of the damage her anchor would take is redirected to Karma. |leveling = |cost = No Cost |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |range = 800 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * Redirected damage cannot exceed 100%, in the event that Karma exceeds 500 AP. * Damage is mitigated based on the target's resistances and then applied to Karma as . }} Karma surrounds the target ally or herself with a barrier that detonates if the target takes damage within the next seconds, dealing 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 magic damage to enemies and them by 80% that decays over seconds. |leveling = |cost = No Cost |costtype = |cooldown = 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |range = 800 |radius = 375 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma focuses for 1 second and then unleashes all of her energy in a violent explosion that deals 75 / 200 / 325 / 450 magic damage to surrounding enemies as well as restoring 150 health. Karma can move during the delay but is gradually by 50% over the duration. |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = Flow |cooldown = No Cooldown |range = 800 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * Soulflare is available at level 1. * Energy is consumed on detonation and so isn't generated during the effect. }} Development In the initial concept art for Karma's relaunch, her fans were replaced with fricking DRAGON spirits. WHAT HAPPENED?! Karma_Rework_by_RiotZeronis.jpg|Initial concept art by RiotZeronis. Dragon_Spirit_model.png|There's even unused assets in the game files... Abilities :I am currently at an iterative stage of development. ;Innate }} ;Primary Ability Most casters boast three different cast styles, with some noteworthy exceptions (Ahri, Ezreal, etc) and some less interesting exceptions (supposedly Cassiopeia). Karma original kit was a cone and two targeted abilities, which changed to a linear skillshot and two targeted abilities. I'm currently exploring a ground-target or PBAOE for her W and a targeted E, so a line of some description would be the most fitting to create variance. However, skillshots that benefit allies are few and far between... Lux's shield and Ezreal's attack speed haste? :Insert a boring skill shot ability here, like her current Q... Trying to explore ways to have her dragon spirits be directly involved in the animation, I was imediately drawn to Inner Flame's icon and the notion of intertwining snakes, which then lead to me borrowing an idea I had for Janna's Zephyr. over 2.5 seconds. The dragons travel over a wider area to reach closer targets, always travelling the same distance. }} }} In fact, an ability that visually looks like her spirits swapping over could even be used as her shapeshifting ability - perhaps leaning more toward a shapeshifting similar to Rek'Sai's rather than other ultimate-tied shapeshifters. This could mean Karma has access to a heal in her offensive kit, but this switches her into her supportive kit, and vice verse. ;Second Ability seconds, the area blooms. |Dragon's Roost//Karma enchants the surrounding location. After seconds, the area blooms. |Inner Flame//Karma enchants an area around her. After seconds, the area blooms. |Omoi// Allies within the area gain crowd control immunity and are hasted/healed when the effect ends. |Kura// Enemies within the area are slowed and/or shredded when the effect ends; and take damage and/or slowed when the effect ends. }} }} ;Possible Ultimates . |Sanctum//Karma begins channeling for up to 4 seconds, reducing or increasing the health or all nearby units toward . }} }} Draft 2= Karma has both dragon spirits arc forward to converge on a target location before continuing the flight back to Karma. The dragons travel over a wider arc to reach closer target locations, always travelling the same distance. |description2 = Allies hit are healed, which can only occur once. Allies hit where the dragons collide are healed by a greater amount. |description3 = Enemies hit take magic damage, which can only occur once. Enemies hit in the area where the dragons collide are also slowed by 85%, which decays to 0% over 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma has her dragon spirits swirl as a maelstrom around her for seconds, granting crowd control immunity to surrounding allied champions and surrounding enemies. When the dance resolves, Karma switches her active Dragon Spirit and performs an additional effect based on her now-active Dragon Spirit. |description2 = Allies gain bonus movement speed for 2.5 seconds. |description3 = Enemies take magic damage. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma shields the target ally for the next 4 seconds. For every 1 damage dealt to the shield, 1 magic damage is dealt to all enemies within a 375-unit radius. |description2 = Karma curses the target enemy for the next 4 seconds. For every 1 damage dealt to the cursed target, all allies within a 375-unit radius restore 1 health. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * The curse discolors a portion of the target's current health. }} |-| 1= Karma is accompanied by Ionia's Twin Dragon spirits, Omoi and Kura, that represent the duality in all things. |description2 = Karma's basic attacks are accompanied by Omoi, who ricochets off her target and falls in the direction of a nearby ally. Allies can catch Omoi to restore health. |description3 = Karma's basic attacks are accompanied by Kura, who lingers with her target for a short delay. The next champion basic attack to strike Kura's target will deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma has both dragon spirits arc forward to converge on a target location before continuing the flight back to Karma. The dragons travel over a wider arc to reach closer target locations, always travelling the same distance. |description2 = Allies hit are healed, which can only occur once. Allies hit where the dragons collide are healed by a greater amount. |description3 = Enemies hit take magic damage, which can only occur once. Enemies hit in the area where the dragons collide are also slowed by 85%, which decays to 0% over 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma enchants the target location. After seconds, the area blooms. |description2 = Allies within the area gain crowd control immunity. When the effect ends, allies gain bonus movement speed for 2.5 seconds. |description3 = Enemies within the area are slowed. When the effect ends, enemies take magic damage. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Karma shields the target ally for the next 4 seconds. For every 1 damage dealt to the shield, 1 (magic?) damage is dealt to all enemies within a 375-unit radius. |description2 = Karma curses the target enemy for the next 4 seconds. For every 1 damage dealt to the cursed target, all allies within a 375-unit radius restore 1 health. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * The curse discolors a portion of the target's current health. }} Karma switches between Omoi and Kura, which shifts the focus of Karma's abilities between supporting her allies and devastating her enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }}